la jalousie est une chose trompeuse
by gladamoule
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ils croyaient que personne ne pouvait être plus jaloux que le Dieu du chaos. Ils pensaient mal. Cinq fois où Loki fut jaloux pour rien, et une fois où Tony le fut. IronFrost.


Bonjour/bonsoir à tous/toutes!

Alors voici ma première traduction! C'est une fic de **Letty Malfoy Potter**. Fic espagnole. Je met le lien vers l'originale (donc en espagnole) sur mon profil pour ceux/celles qui le veule.

Titre: los celos son una cosa enganosa. La jalousie est une chose trompeuse.

Auteur originale: Letty Malfoy Potter, je ne suis que la traductrice.

Un petit IronFrost tout mignon.

Bonne lecture, j'espère avoir réussi ma première traduction, même si elle n'est pas très longue! ;) Bisous!

* * *

Ils pensaient que personne ne pouvait être plus jaloux que le Dieu du chaos.

**1.**

Le jour où la pauvre Pepper pensa que c'était une bonne idée de dire au revoir à Tony avec un baiser sur la joue, ce fut le jour où tous apprirent que Loki ne partageait pas (pas que Pepper est essayée de lui voler quelque chose). Tony dû calmer son amant avec de coquins murmures et beaucoup de promesses de sexe dur, seulement pour réussir à faire descendre Pepper du plafond, d'où la rousse était pendue tête en bas, un bâillon dans la bouche. Clint avait vocalisé « Fou », mais un regard noir de Loki le fit reconsidérer dire quelque chose.

**2.**

La seconde fois que cela passa, ça avait été une chose complètement innocente. Tony et Bruce avaient travaillés sur un projet, de sorte qu'ils avaient été enfermés dans le laboratoire, parlant de le terminer pour ainsi pouvoir se reposer en paix. Quand ils finirent enfin, ils étaient simplement heureux, Tony avait souri et enlacer Bruce.

_ Nous le fîmes !

Bruce avait souri puis ensuite pâli, et quand Tony se tourna, il put voir que Loki était derrière eux.

_ Lâche mon amant, bête.

Bruce lâcha Tony comme s'il était en feu. Loki s'approcha jusqu'à être face au visage de Bruce.

_ J'espère ne plus voir quelque chose comme cela de nouveau. Pour ton propre bien, Banner, nous comprenons-nous ?

Bruce acquiesça et Tony roula des yeux, prit la main de Loki et le sortit du laboratoire.

_ Tu peux être très étrange des fois mon chéri, dit Tony alors qu'ils s'en allaient.

**3.**

La troisième fois avait été la faute de Clint. Il avait des envies suicidaires ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Hey, Tony, appela l'homme.

_ Ouais ? répondit Tony, distrait par un film.

_ J'aime tes cheveux.

Tony se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oui, c'est une belle chevelure, dit-il de nouveau, regardant Loki avec un sourire en coin. Tu veux boire un verre avec moi ?

_ Euh…

La seconde suivante, Clint demandait en criant de l'aide à Natasha. Loki l'avait pendu à la fenêtre, juste hors de portée de la poignée pour qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de là par ses propres moyens. Natasha avait levé les yeux vers lui et le laissa là pendant deux heures avant de l'aider.

**4.**

La fois suivante, ils pensèrent que ce fut la malchance. Malchance pour la pauvre femme qui crut pouvoir flirter avec Tony et s'en sortir indemne.

Loki lui avait raconté toute sa vie en un murmure bas, et la jeune femme pleurait en partant.

Ils étaient plutôt en colère mais Tony était assez heureux, donnant un profond baiser à son amant.

**5.**

La cinquième fois fut quelque chose de très bête. Les avengers avaient été appelés par le Shield parce qu'ils avaient détecté un nouveau portail et qu'ils ne savaient pas si c'était d'alliés ou d'ennemis. Ils étaient dans la salle de conférence quand un jeune homme entra, apportant le café que Tony avait demandé. Loki avait plissé les yeux et avec un geste de la main, fit que le jeune homme tombe tête la première, brisant la tasse contre le sol et se brulant la main par la même occasion.

_ Merde, pas mon café ! se plaignit Tony, et Loki fit apparaître une tasse de café seulement pour lui pendant que les autres roulaient des yeux.

**+1**

_ Je ne vois rien ici, dit Tony, regardant le lieu où le portail avait été détecté.

_ Qui que fut la personne qui était ici, elle est déjà partie. Je ne sens pas son énergie, dit Loki, touchant le sol.

_ Je pari que tu sais à propos de ça.

Ils se tournèrent et virent l'agent Ward les observer, tout souriant.

_ Grant, sourit Loki, saluant son ex-amant.

_ C'est génial de te voir, Loki.

_ Toi aussi…

Loki fut interrompu quand Tony lui agrippa le cou pour lui donner le baiser de sa vie, devant tout le monde (spécialement devant un certain agent). Quand ils se séparèrent, Loki haletait, sans souffle, et Tony se tourna vers Grant avec un sourire désagréable.

_ C'est le mien. Si tu le regardes à nouveau ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, **je te tue**.

Les avengers le regardèrent fixement, choqués, tandis que Tony attrapait Loki par la ceinture et le sortait de là.

Ils devenaient définitivement l'un comme l'autre. Même s'ils ne le savaient pas.

* * *

Voilà voilà!

J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, moi je trouve ça trop mignon. X3

Une petite review pour l'auteur? Je traduirais toute vos réponse, et je pense qu'elle sera contente de connaître le point de vue des français sur son histoire. ;)

Bisous à tous, bonne journée/soirée, à bientôt peut-être!


End file.
